


After All This Time

by actualkoschei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Romance, Families of Choice, Gen, Jewish Comics Day, Judaism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkoschei/pseuds/actualkoschei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda invites Steve to Shabbos dinner. He panics. Written for #jewishcomicsday</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time

“Come to Shabbos dinner.” Wanda tells him, her perfect red lips quirked in a smile. An innocuous request, it seems.

 

But Steve panics hearing it. It has been so long since he sat around a Shabbos table, since Winifred Barnes’s in 1939. He and Bucky had tried, of course they had tried. But after Bucky’s mother died, their observances were spotty and informal. And things change, over time, over place, Wanda’s rituals would likely be unfamiliar. Steve bites his lip. “Yes.”

 

The first thing Bucky says when Steve tells him is “You’re gonna need a nice shirt.” And the second is “I’m coming too, right?”

 

“Course you are.” Steve grabs him around the waist, pulling him onto his lap. “Wouldn’t want to go without you, right? Shabbos is family time.”

 

Bucky hums his assent, resting his head against Steve’s shoulder. “I’m your family, then?”

 

“All of it that I’ve got left.” He kisses Bucky’s temple. “Sharon has Peggy’s candlesticks, you know. I wonder if we should bring her along.”

 

Bucky tenses a bit at that. “Do you want to? Is she your family too?” It is a loaded question, heavy and cautious.

 

“Not like you are.” Steve assures him. “But we’re all family, really, and she might not have anywhere to go. But you’re special, I promise.”

 

“Special.” Bucky smiles slightly. “Fine. I’ll come with you. Let’s bring Sharon too. She deserves to light candles with someone else.”

 

Wanda seems slightly taken aback by the crowd that fills her kitchen comes Shabbos. Steve, Bucky, and Sharon, and Wanda and Vision, but surprisingly also Natasha and Clint. “Tony couldn’t make it.” Natasha informs them with a smirk.

 

Wanda looks as though she might be about to say something sarcastic, but bites it back, conscious not to speak ill of others on Shabbos night. “Let’s hurry up then, the sun is about to set.” She says instead. “Vision, have you put the tablecloth out yet?”

 

“I have.” Vision responds gravely from the direction of the sitting area. “Wanda, I am afraid that the challah will not be enough for all of our guests.”

 

Wanda purses her lips in irritated determination. “The challah will be enough. Break it up into smaller pieces, or something. No-one is going to go without it.”

 

“Of course not.” Vision sweeps out into the kitchen, his feet barely brushing the black carpet. “It would not be right.”

 

Wanda sighs, and Sharon lays a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Need some help? I used to help Aunt Peggy set up for Shabbos. Might be a different minhag, but I’m sure I can set a table.”

 

Wanda nods. “Get the cutlery. Vision will show you where. Steve,” she smiles and puts her hands on his shoulders. “I’m glad you came.”

 

“I’m glad to be here.” He says honestly. “It’s been a long time since I had anywhere to go for Shabbos.”

 

“How long?” She asks, eyes soft with sympathy.

 

“1941.” Steve confesses.

 

“Well, you’re here now.” She pushes him into a chair. “You’re home now.”


End file.
